Eeeevil Overlord
Eeeevil Overlord (James) is a random user who doesn't do too much. But he's friends with people who are considered 'cool', so humour him plz, kthx. He's infinitely inferior to Jay Lv99, his eternal rival. In fact, Jay Lv99 got ranked higher than him on a "Top 10 Non-American Users" list made by Smurf despite the fact that Jay Lv99 is, in fact, American. And James is a bloody Brit. And Jay is a WIKIVANDAL. However, James ranked higher than Jay on Smurf's Top 500 Users list in the second half of 2007, in what is considered the most upsetting upset of the century. Or at least the last 5 minutes. Also, call him Tiny Dancer. He really likes it a lot. ^^ Only when Yokles does it. What People Have Said About James #3: Overlord Overlord is one of the coolest, nicest and most laid back dudes on the board. I enjoy talking to him about wrestling and the contest. He could be higher on this list if he wasn't from a FOREIGN country That is all. - Icehawk 98/100 - Smurf hey awesome d00d. out of all the aim peoples i talk to you're probably one of the ones i talk to the most, and we have great times filling out myspace surveys and talking about your fat girlfriend. but I digress, you're a great person and fun to talk to, and have an awesome nickname that im not sure why i gave it to you but meh >_> - Yokles (she's not fat damnit >_<) A user old and British enough to have hair growing out of his ears. But hey, as far as Brits go there are a good deal of pretty decent ones. I can count at least two off the top of my head. Eeeevil and Smurf (oops! Don't wanna spoil any more of the list!) Anyway, Bag's a good guy, and I like how it irritates the **** out of him when I call him Bag in the mafia chat. Or at least it did a few weeks ago. He might've gotten over it; maybe I should call him something non-offensive that rhymes with Bag instead. He's got his upsides - he's extremely cliquey, nice to the point where if feels like cake is clogging up your larynx if you read his posts, and so ugly his mother beat him when he showed up on his mother's doorstep at the age of 17, begging for money because he'd sold her car for beer. And it wasn't even good beer. So he came to the interweb, where he completely overcompensated for a lifetime of sin and pickpocketing by making internet friends. Specifically British ones and gamer ones. It made him feel like he fit in, because no one could make fun of his pathetic excuse for a British accent (he made Cam Clarke sound good) if he typed rather than spoke. It also made him feel like he fit in, since - and I'm not supposed to tell you guys this - his only exposure to video games was that one time a drunk redhead beat his ass in Halo and stole his wallet. He was hooked, of course. He can hold a conversation about a variety of topics, including the 1980s. Actually, I'm not sure if he can talk about anything besides that, but as a huge '80s fan and a lover of the pathetic, I can't help but love this guy!! - Shadowdude/Pianist/Pathetique/Forward Slash See Also * Eeeevil Overlord's WWYD Journal * Eeeevil Overlord's Top Ten Porcupine Tree Songs * Eeeevil Overlord's Yaoi Fanfiction Category:Users